Bethany Young
Bethany Young była 17 letnią pacjentką Radley Sanitarium, która została zamordowana i później zidentyfikowana jako Alison DiLaurentis. Została uderzona kamieniem w głowę przez Mone Vanderwaal, która myślała, że to Alison, a potem zakopana przez Melisse Hastings. Melissa myślała, że to jej młodsza siostra - Spencer - w przypływie gniewu zabiła Ali. Biografia Bethany Young pochodziła z Bryn Mawr, z miasta oddalonego o 10 mil od Rosewood. Była ona bardzo problematyczną nastolatką.Charakteryzowała się różnymi zachowaniami które były agresywne lub pełne przemocy. To spowodowało, że została wysłana do Radley Sanitarium. W Radley Bethany zaprzyjaźniła się z Charles'em DiLaurentis i wspierała go w jego przebraniu się za dziewczynę. Pewnej nocy,podczas przesiadywania z Charles'em na dachu Sanitarium, Marion Cavanaugh weszła na dach. Charles poprosił Bethany o pomoc. Pani Cavanaugh nie mogła dowiedzieć się o tym, że Charles ubiera się jak dziewczyna. Bethany rozmawiała z Marion przed tym jak zepchnęła ją z dachu, żeby sekret Charlesa był bezpieczny. Mimo gdy zszokowany Charles zapytał Bethany co zrobiła,dziewczyna powiedziała,że to on zepchnął kobietę. Po tym odepchnęła go i nazwała świrem. Seria |-|Sezon 1= Pilot W tym odcinku, ciało Bethany Young zostaje odkryte i zidentyfikowane jako Alison. Jej pogrzeb odbywa się pod koniec odcinka. The Jenna Thing Dowiadujemy się, że Bethany zmarła poprzez uderzenia w czaszkę i uduszenie. |-|Sezon 2= Save the Date Spencer i Aria włamują się do kostnicy w Rosewood Community Hospital i czytają raport autopsyjny na którym jest napisane "ciało Alison". Bethany była uderzona z tyłu głowy lub uciekała i została trafiona w głowę. Rany zostawiły ślady na głowie, spowodowane były jakimś tępym przedmiotem (Spencer wierzy, że to był jej stary kij hokejowy). Jednakże, nie zmarła od razu. Autopsja wykazała, że w płucach znajdowały się jakiś brud, co może sugerować, że oddychała jeszcze przed śmiercią. Prawdopodobnie została zakopana żywa. Over My Dead Body Obiektem, którym została zabita Bethany okazuje się być łopata, która była zakopana wraz z Bethany. |-|Sezon 3= "It Happened "That Night" "Ciało Alison" zostaje skradzione z grobu przez członka Drużyny A i kobiety w czerwonym płaszczu z blond włosami. This Is A Dark Ride Ciało Bethany zostaje znalezione w zamrażalce podczas imprezy Halloweenowej po małej walce Toby'ego i Noela, kiedy Noel wpada na zamrażalkę. |-|Sezon 4= Turn of the Shoe Pani DiLaurentis ujawnia, że łatwo było jej zidentyfikować ciało na podwórku, jako Alison ponieważ widziała żółtą bluzkę, która wystarczyła do potwierdzenia tego faktu. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Zostaje ujawnione, że Alison została wyciągnięta z ziemi po tym, jak została pochowana żywa tej nocy, której zaginęła przez panią Grunwald, co oznacza, że nie zginęła tej nocy. A więc, nadal nie wiemy, czyje ciało jest w grobie. Emily zastanawia się, że jeśli Alison cały czas żyła, to na czyim pogrzebie były. Who's In The Box? Podczas odwiedzania grobu Alison, Hanna wpada na teorię, że ktokolwiek nie zmarł na miejscu Alison, musiał zostać pochowany w tym samym miejscu, co Ali zanim został wylany cement. To znaczy, że ta dziewczyna musiała zaginąć mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co Alison. Dziewczyny domyślają się, że ciało musiało zostać zidentyfikowane, jako Alison, żeby można było zataić wszelkie ślady po niej. Później, w internecie Hanna szuka jakichkolwiek informacji i odkrywa, że w tym samym dniu zaginęła inna dziewczyna - Sara Harvey, która była podobna do Alison. Hanna ustawia ich na spotkanie z dwiema przyjaciółkami Sary, Tiną i Claire, które opowiadają, że Sara była podobna do zachowania względem Alison. Jednak okazuje się, że to nie ona jest w grobie Alison i tym samym Kłamczuchy składają hołd tajemniczej osobie będącej w grobie ich przyjaciółki. Bite Your Tongue Podczas rozmowy z Detektywem Holbrookiem, Hanna domyśla się, że mogłyby wykorzystać dane od dentysty, by zidentyfikować ciało na podwórku Alison. Domyśla się, dzięki książce, którą czyta, że A musiało zamienić dane Bethany i Alison, by można było ustalić, że to Alison jest w grobie. A więc, Hanna idzie do dentysty i próbuje odnaleźć jakieś informacje, niestety jest zaatakowana przez "A", który kradnie wszystkie wpisy z notatnika dentysty. Unbridled Wraz z anonimową informacją od Paige, że Alison jest żywa, Holbrook odwiedzą Jessicę, by poinformować ją, że robią ekshumację zwłok, by sprawdzić czy na pewno to jest Alison, ponieważ niektóre dowody zaprzeczają tej teorii. Kłamczuchy rozmawiają, kto może znajdować w grobie Alison. |-|Sezon 5= Miss Me x 100 Komendant główny policji w Rosewood zwołuje konferencję prasową, deklarując, że znają nazwisko ofiary pochowanej w posesji DiLaurentisów. Była to Bethany Young, siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna, która była pacjentką w Radley i uciekła w noc zaginięcia Alison z Radley Sanitarium. Run, Ali, Run Ezra mówi Arii, że szukał powiązanią pomiędzy Bethany Young, a panią DiLaurentis. Kiedy Aria pyta go dlaczego, Ezra odpowiada, że był zbyt daleko z teorią dotyczącą pani DiLaurentis. "Pani DiLaurentis" była na liście płac w Radly Sanitarium. Bethany była tutaj pacjentem. Bethany została pochowana na posesji DiLaurentisów, w tym samym miejscu, co Alison". Aria rozumie jego tok myślenia i domyśla się, że według Ezry A mogło zabić zarówno Bethany, jak i panią D. W Radley Sanitarium, Eddie Lamb mówi Spencer, że słyszał o wypadku Pani DiLaurentis i kiedy Spencer mówi, że według niej nie był to przypadek, że Bethany Young została pochowana na terenie DiLaurentisów, Eddie przyznaje jej rację, bo też nie wierzy, że to przypadek. Spencer pyta Eddiego, czy znał dobrze Bethany, jednak ten odpowiada, że jeśli nawet znał - nie może z nikim o tym rozmawiać. Aria i Ezra otwierają kopertę, którą znaleźli przed jego domem z rysunkiem i zastanawiają się co to jest. Aria mówi, że to jest narysowana pani DiLaurentis, a kiedy Ezra pyta się skąd wie, Aria odpowiada "to jej dom, a ona miała obsesję na punkcie jej róży". Odwracając kartkę, Ezra czyta napis "Bethany", a Aria pyta go, ile Bethany zna. On odpowiada, że tylko jedną: "ta, która została pochowana na terenie podwórka pani DiLaurentis". Przeglądają kamery i powoli oglądają to, co się tam działo. Zauważają, że to Eddie Lamb podłożył kopertę. Ezra przyznaje, że z nim kiedyś rozmawiał, gdy pisał książkę o zaginięciu Alison. Aria wspomina, że Spencer z nim rozmawiała i nie chciał puścić pary z ust, ponieważ to nie było zgodne z regułami Radley. Notatki * W sierpniu 2013, Marlene napisała na twitterze: "B jest w trumnie #PLLClue". Jak wiemy teraz, Bethany Young była pogrzebana w grobie Alison. Bethany zaczyna się z literką "B". *Melissa Hastings jest osobą, która przyczyniła się do śmierci Bethany, ponieważ pochowała ją żywcem. Był to jednak wypadek, ponieważ myślała, że Bethany ( Ali) już nie żyje. Bała się, że jej siostra - Spencer - mogła to zrobić. To Mona uderzyła łopatą Bethany, ponieważ myślała, że to Alison. *Spencer Hastings została oskarżona o morderstwo Bethany Young. Nawigacja Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Bohaterowie epizodyczni serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina DiLaurentis Kategoria:Pacjenci Radley Sanitarium Kategoria:A do Z